


Confrontation

by stellarose



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Protective Kate Kane, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: Post Supergirl 5x16. The Danvers sisters are in mourning, and Kate Kane shows up to offer some comfort, while also running away from her own problems. Kara realises that part of her heartbreak is coming from her estrangement from Lena, so finally decides to confront her friend.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. I am also uploading this on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Please read, reply, leave kudos and enjoy! Your patronage is very much appreciated.
> 
> Set post-Supergirl 5x16; the Danvers sisters need some R&R and a bit of looking after, and Kara needs to talk to Lena.

“Did you order take-away?” Kara asked, looking up from the TV, only just noticing that it was an ad-break, but unable to say what the program was.

“No,” Alex mumbled, sitting on the couch beside her, her mind miles away as she scrolled absent-mindedly though Instagram. “But I am hungry now that you mention it. What do you want?”

“I don’t think we’re the ones making that decision,” Kara said, sitting up properly and stretching.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, not looking up from her phone, but not paying any more attention to the images she was scrolling through either. Kelly was at a work dinner to which Alex had been invited, but couldn’t face. It had only been a couple of days since their father had been buried, and she wasn’t ready to do fake smiles and forced conversations with people she didn’t know and didn’t care about.

“Someone’s coming,” Kara said.

“Maybe the neighbours ordered take-away.”

A smile crept onto Kara’s face as she recognised the footsteps. “Not with that delivery girl,” she grinned, flicking off the TV, leaping off the couch and racing to the door. Kara flung the door open, revealing Kate Kane standing in front of it, two brown-paper bags and a six-pack under her arms.

“Knock-knock?” Kate said.

Kara laughed and pulled Kate into an awkward hug. “I am so glad to see you, you have no idea.”

“Can I put this food down and hug you properly?” Kate asked, not entirely surprised by Kara’s affectionate assault in the doorway.

“Of course, come in,” Kara said, closing the door behind Kate.

“Ok, this is a properly good surprise,” Alex said, finally putting her phone down. She plied herself from the couch as Kate began pulling food out of the bags. “And that smells so good.”

“$100 worth of dumplings, and some beers. Figured you guys could use it.”

“Gosh, I love you,” Kara said, pulling Kate into a hug again.

“Right back at you,” Kate said, holding tightly onto Kara. “Are you doing ok?”

“Not really,” Kara mumbled, regretfully letting go of Kate. “But those potstickers smell amazing, so this definitely helps.”

“Hi Alex,” Kate said, giving Alex a hug while Kara found bowls, chopsticks and a bottle-opener.

“Hi Kate,” Alex said, more grateful that she could say to see someone outside of their immediate circle, but who had some idea of the craziness of their lives.

“And are you ok?”

“No,” Alex said. “But I think you understand that.”

“Yeah,” Kate said. “I’m sorry about your dad. Sorry I couldn’t make it to Midvale.”

“This totally makes up for it,” Kara said, sorting out the various containers of dumplings.

Kate popped open a beer. “Also, Wayne Enterprises might have paid all your bills and rent this month. Just for one less thing to have to worry about.”

“What?”

“Kate, you didn’t?”

“Can you even do that?”

Kate shrugged, sipping her beer. “What’s the point of having all that money in trust if you can’t use it to help out? You guys deserve it. I’d buy you condos, but you’d never let me.”

“Of course not,” Kara said.

“I’m not entirely adverse to the idea,” Alex said, popping open a beer. “So long as it’s here and not in Gotham.”

Kate chuckled.

“How have you been?” Kara asked. “Gotham all safe and sound and crime-free?”

Kate looked at her beer. “Is it ok that I’m kinda here because I needed to run away for a bit?”

“What happened?”

Kate bit her lip. “I screwed up. Badly. I was scared. Still am. But now I also feel guilty and horrible, so decided that running away for a night was the best course of action. I have a very nice room at the InterContinental National City Quays, with buffet breakfast included.”

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“Short version,” Kate said, helping take some of the dumplings over to the table, “I lied to Alice, screwed her over and betrayed her, getting her locked in a mental hospital-prison, then had sex with my ex.”

“Damn,” Alex said. “Ok, yeah, that’s bad. By prison-hospital, do you mean Arkham?”

“Yeah,” Kate said.

“Oh, Kate, that is really bad…”

“It’s really bad and I feel like shit,” Kate confessed. “Hence the bad-idea sex and the running away to come see you guys. Also I did genuinely want to see you because your dad died, and food and beer is more helpful than flowers, so…”

“Let’s just eat potstickers and talk about non-terrible things for a bit and solve all our problems once we’re full, ok?” Kara suggested, curious about what exactly Kate had done, but also very hungry. She knew it was only a matter of time for Kate asked about Lena, and Kara needed more time to come up with some answers.

“Excellent idea,” Alex said, taking the bowls and chopsticks to the table. “So, you all hear that Sara Lance turned down a job in Star City? I cannot image her living in a normal house with a normal job.”

“Well, she did work at Sink, Shower and Stuff for a bit,” Kara said.

“What? Really? How did I not know that?” Kate asked.

“I think it nearly killed her,” Kara said.

“No, I think it nearly killed her co-workers,” Alex chuckled, “Are these pork?”

“I think so. Or pork and prawn. I ordered some of pretty much everything,” Kate said, sitting down at the table. “I can imagine Sara doing just about anything if it’s for Ava, even if it is selling sheets and towels.”

“Would they get a city apartment or townhouse or like a ranch-style house on the outskirts of town?” Kara asked, more than happy to gossip about their friends than face any of their real problems right now.

…

“Kelly’s having a boring night with luke-warm food and average wine, so we are having much better time,” Alex said, paraphrasing the message Kelly had sent her, sending her girlfriend a chain of emojis in response. Alex, Kate, and Kara were all collapsed on the couch, the beers drunk, the leftover dumplings packed up and put in the fridge, with Kara already eyeing them off for her breakfast.

“I hate it when they don’t even serve decent drinks at those things,” Kate said. The TV was playing reruns of reruns of Becker, but no one was paying any attention.

“Those were really nice beers.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. They’re from a micro-brewery about 45 minutes outside of Gotham. I’m thinking of adding them to the bar, so thought I’d best check them out first.”

“We totally need to come visit. I’ll try and drag Kelly down to Gotham,” Alex said.

“Yes, you have to come. You’ll love it. Spend the night, I can put you up at Wayne Towers. There’s heaps of room. Or a normal hotel. We have contracts with a couple of good ones.”

“Maybe in a few weeks? All this Obsidian Platinum stuff has Kelly tied up at work. It’d be nice to have a night or two away once it’s over.” The food and drink and Kate’s company had brought Alex out of the slump she’d been in for a few days. Kara didn’t mind if it was only for tonight, as it had been too long since she’d seen Alex this animated.

“What is the go with those lenses? What’s the issue that you mentioned at dinner?”

“I tell you that, then you have to explain what happened with Alice.”

“No judgement?” Kate asked through gritted teeth. “Because it is pretty bad.”

“No judgement,” Alex promised. “We know exactly how crazy stuff gets, right Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“In a food coma, Kara?” Kate teased.

“What? No, I just - ”

“You’re distracted.”

“I’m thinking.”

“Uh-oh, that’s always risky.”

Kara poked her tongue out at Alex.

“Come on, Kara. It’s Deep And Meaningful Discussion time. What’s going through your head?” Kate asked, half serious, half teasing.

“I can guess,” Alex said.

“Don’t. Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Ooh boy. No one says they’re fine without being prompted unless they’re not fine,” Kate said.

“You’re both drunk and teaming up on me,” Kara pouted.

“Tipsy, not drunk,” Kate said. “Have you got any ice-cream?”

“How are you still hungry?” Alex asked. “I’m not going to need to eat for days.”

“I don’t eat ice-cream very often,” Kate said by way of explanation.

“There’s a few tubs of Ben & Jerry’s in the freezer,” Kara said.

“Are you thinking about William?” Alex asked as Kate pushed herself to her feet to find ice-cream and spoons.

“Who?” Kate asked. “Oh, that guy? Aww, please Kara, don’t tell me you ended up going out with him?”

“Yes. No. I mean, we had a couple of drinks and played snooker. I tried to be bad at it but I wasn’t. I was excellent which was super awkward. Nothing really happened. That’s all.”

“Have you seen much of Lena since Crisis?” Kate asked. “And you have a nice little selection here,” she said, going through the contents of Kara’s freezer.

“Thanks? And - well, a bit?”

“Pfft,” Alex rolled her eyes and lay back into the couch.

“What?” Kara asked defensively.

“Kara, you’ve seen her, what, three or four times? And actually spoken to her about twice?” Alex said, raising her eyebrows. “Kate, if you find anything with chocolate, I’ll have that, please. There’s always room for dessert.”

Kara pulled her knees up to her chest. She missed Lena more than she could say. She missed their chats, their lunches, seeing her at Catco, visiting her office, having Lena over for games night. Her smile, her expensive perfumed scent, her trust, her companionship. “It’s just kinda awkward right now, ok?”

“Found some, Alex. Which ice-cream, Kara?” Kate asked.

“Thanks, Kate. Ooh, _Lord of the Rings_ reruns,” Alex said, flicking through the TV channels.

“Spoons in the top draw?” Kate asked.

Kara stood up. “I need to go out.”

“What? Where? Has something happened?” Alex asked, grabbing Kara’s hand.

“You’re right. You’re both right. I’ve known this for ages and I’ve ignored it.”

“Ignored what?” Kate asked, returning to the couch.

“Lena. I keep going to her with my guard up, and she’ll never respond like that. I’m dating William to try an distract myself, but I don’t really care. I don’t want to do it. And who knows exactly what Lex is up to, but I know he’ll be tying Lena up in it all to drag her down too, and I don’t want her to get hurt, but I don’t know how to help her, not with our relationship being what it is right now and…” Kara trailed off and looked around. “Kate, can you stay with Alex until I get back?”

“Of course,” Kate said. “We’ll eat your food and watch films and ignore our problems until you return.”

“Damn right,” Alex said, digging into her ice-cream.

“Ok,” Kara said. “Well, I - umm…”

“Take a coat. It’s cold,” Alex said.

“Whatever happens, we’re here and we love you,” Kate said.

Kara nodded. “See you guys later.”

“She is going to tell that girl how much she loves her, right?” Kate asked, settling back down on the couch beside Alex.

“I really hope so,” Alex replied. “For both their sakes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara landed gently on Lena’s balcony. The doors were shut and inside most of the lights were out, but Kara could see Lena curled up in one of the armchairs looking at her iPad, a cup of tea on the coffee table. Kara smiled. It had been weeks since she’d seen Lena, and just looking at her made her feel better. She didn’t know how this was going to go, if they’d just end up in tears, or if they’d somehow break through. Even though Kara had put the ball in Lena’s court, she knew that Lena was never going to budge. She needed the reassurance that Kara was always on her side, no matter what. And despite everything, Kara cared too much to leave Lena on her own.

Kara tapped on the glass. Lena looked up and saw her, her eyes widening. Kara gave a small smile and waved. Lena put her iPad down and came over to the windows. She slid the large glass door open. “Is something wrong?”

Kara opened her mouth, but had no idea what she wanted to say. She’d played this moment out dozens of times in her mind, but now she was really here, she froze. “I - no. I just - I…”

“Because you’re not in uniform, you’re wearing sweatpants and it looks like you haven’t brushed your hair for days. Also your breath smells like beer.”

“I - Jeremiah died. The funeral was a few days ago. My friend Kate Kane from Gotham is in town. We had dinner. Take-out. Potstickers. Kate brought beers she’s trialling for her bar. She’s hanging out with Alex now. I really wanted to see you.” All the words came out at once. Kara remembered to breathe.

Lena took a moment to take all this in. “You’d better come in. It’s cold out.”

“I don’t really feel it,” Kara said, stepping inside all the same. Lena closed the door behind her. They stood awkwardly by the windows.

“Jeremiah was your adoptive father, correct? Alex’s father?”

Kara nodded.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Lena said.

“Thank-you,” Kara breathed. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

“You can sit down,” Lena said breaking the silence. “Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water?”

“Water is fine,” Kara said, sitting on the large white couch while Lena went and got her a glass of water. “Thank-you.”

“Why are you here, Kara?” Lena asked, handing Kara the glass and sitting at the opposite end of the couch, pulling her legs up. “I didn’t think you’d come back after what you said last time.”

“I stand by that,” Kara said. “I will stop you if I think you’re going to hurt anyone, yourself included. But I’d stop anyone. Alex, J’onn, Nia, Brainy… I’m afraid of losing you completely Lena, and it’s been eating away at me. I thought I was hurting because of Jeremiah’s death, and I was, I still am, but I realised it was worse because you weren’t there. I couldn’t come to see you. And I - this sounds petty and stupid, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. And I’m fine,” Lena mumbled, and Kara realised just how pathetic the statement sounded. No wonder Kate called her out on it.

“Everything with Luthor Corp, and Obsidian, and Lex…”

Lena scoffed. “Oh, I know Lex is going to betray me. But that’s the thing, Kara. I _know_ it’s going to happen. So I can steel myself against it.”

“He’s going to use you. Let you take the fall.”

Lena shrugged. “Then let me fall. Because I don’t know how much longer I can fight.”

Kara put the glass down and shuffled closer to Lena. “I am not going to let you take the heat for something that is not your fault.”

“It comes with the name. It’s always my fault.”

“I believe that when it comes down to it, you will do the right thing, Lena.”

“Why are you here, Kara? Really? Because I don’t want some pep-talk. I’m tired and so over all of this.”

Kara forced herself to look at Lena. “Because I really like you,” she swallowed. “I always have. A lot. I have tried ignoring it, tried pretending I was happy with us just being friends. Being best friends. But I - it’s more than that, Lena. I don’t think it would hurt this much if it wasn’t. And I - I think that’s why it hurts you so much too.”

“You lied to me for years, all the while knowing I had issues with that. I thought you were on my side, but you lied about your very identity,” Lena snapped.

“And I now know there was never a good time for me to tell you about my being Supergirl.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. It’s a long and kind of weird story. But I will always be sorry you found out the way you did.”

“Does your friend Kate from Gotham know?” Lena muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Yes,” Kara said, deciding not to lie.

“That would be right.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Kate Kane from Gotham gets to know and - wait. How do you know Kate Kane? Kate Kane as in the Crows Security Kanes?”

Kara nodded. “How do you know them?

Lena looked around, pieces falling into place. “Oh please. Luthor Corp has had multiple contracts with Hamilton Dynamics. You learn the family dynamics. Aren’t they related to the Waynes too?”

“They’re cousins,” Kara said.

“And how would someone like you know someone like Kate? She wouldn’t exactly be moving in your circles.”

“Oh, you know. Mutual friends.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“What?”

“Kate Kane is Batwoman?”

“What? Nooo…. yes, but please Lena you can’t tell anyone.”

“Who would I tell? Lex already knows, doesn’t he?”

“He was at the Vanishing Point with us.”

Lena sighed. “So as usual, I’m the last to know. That’s how you got the Batwoman exclusive for Catco the other week. Kate called you specifically.”

“We chatted over FaceTime. Worked out what to say. It was actually super casual.”

“Anyone else I should know about?” Lena asked bitterly.

“Their secrets aren’t mine to tell.”

“Lex doesn’t think much of Sara Lance,” Lena said. “She’s the only one he’ll mention by her real name, but it sounds like he’s got soap in his mouth when he says it.”

“Somehow, I don’t think Sara would care. I’d like you to meet her one day. She’s pretty much the bravest, most bad-ass person I know. And Kate too.”

“I don’t think your superfriends would think much of me,” Lena said, leaning back against the couch.

“They’d think more of you than you know,” Kara said, noticing that Lena was softening.

“I’m afraid, Kara,” Lena said quietly, looking down at the seat of the couch. “And I am very alone.”

“No, you’re not alone,” Kara said, quickly closing the gap between herself and Lena, taking Lena’s hand. Lena didn’t pull away.

“I am, and I have to be. I have to do the next part alone. I can’t let Lex use you against me. If he thinks we’re on the outs with each other, you’re less of a concern. I don’t know what his end goal is. He only lets me know the smallest details. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Lena…”

“You should go,” Lena said, jumping to her feet. “I have to be alone, then no one else gets hurt for my sake.”

“Lena, I - ”

“I’m going to need you, Kara. All of you. When this is over, whatever this is… I don’t know where I’ll be or what it’ll look like, but I’m going to need you. All of you. But you - you especially.”

Kara stood up and took Lena’s hands. “Please try to stay safe,” Kara said. “And I’ll be there. When you need me. Because I am on your side, Lena. Even when we disagree or fight. I am always on your side.”

“I know,” Lena breathed. “Go.”

Kara let go of Lena’s hands and walked over to the windows.

“Kara?”

Kara turned back.

“I really am sorry about your father. I know exactly how that feels, estranged relationship and all.”

Kara looked at Lena, desperate to walk the few steps over to her, to wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly. To press her lips to Lena’s. “Thank-you. I’ll see you round.”

Lena nodded, and Kara let herself out.

Within a minute, Kara was back at her apartment, where she could hear Alex and Kate watching TV.

“Is it ok that I find him super attractive in this scene? Does that make me a bad lesbian?”

“It makes you a human person with working vision. That is pretty much the most objectively hot scene ever.”

“So powerful.”

“The way he opens those doors and totally pulls off the girliest necklace of all time? So powerful. Plus there’s the music, that super-cool if slightly cheesy backlighting, the ruggedness of it all - ”

“Kara!”

“Oh, hi Kara!”

Kara dragged her feet as she walked over to the couch and plopped down between Kate and Alex.

“Everything ok?” Alex asked, moving across to give Kara a little more space.

Kara leant against Alex’s shoulder. “I hate that I can’t help her. And - I’m so sorry Kate. She kind of figured out you were Batwoman.”

Kate shrugged. “Lena’s smart. And with Lex as her brother? I’m kinda surprised she hadn’t already. Or that he hasn’t been a total ass and just outed us all. But is she ok?”

“I don’t know. She’s determined to see through whatever this is that Lex is doing. She doesn’t want any of us to be used against her. But she’s going to need us, and I think she already does but…” Kara shrugged. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Sounds like a problem you can’t punch your way out of,” Alex said, wrapping her arm around Kara.

“I hate those problems,” Kara mumbled. “And I - I think I kind of came out to Lena? But she either didn’t realise or ignored it or… I’m not even sure.”

“Oh, Kara,” Alex said, hugging Kara tighter.

“Kara, that is brilliant. Even if she didn’t get it.”

“What if she ignored it on purpose? Because she didn’t want to make things weird?”

“Things are already weird with you two,” Alex said, giving Kara a kiss on the head.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Kara said, panic rising.

“Yeah, there’s pretty much no way that’s the case,” Alex said.

“Didn’t she build a massive statue of you?” Kate asked.

“Yes,” Kara said.

“And she said she still needs you?” Alex asked.

“Yes.”

“Kara, Lena’s always been more of an actions-as-affirmation person than words-as-affirmation. Remember that time she filled your office with flowers? Or created the suit to save you from Kryptonite poisoning in basically no time?”

“Her brother might be the world’s biggest jerk, but she sounds pretty great, Kara. Everything you told us about her in the Vanishing Point? She’s worth fighting for, regardless.”

Kara nodded. “I’m not giving up on her.”

“Then I won’t either,” Alex said.

“Thank-you,” Kara said, holding onto Alex’s arms. “And Kate? If you didn’t eat all my ice-cream, I think I’d like some now.”

Kate chuckled and pushed herself to her feet. “One tub of whatever’s left coming right up.”


End file.
